


To Begin Again

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [14]
Category: Maxwell Lord - Fandom, WW1984 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Facing the past, Healing, Multi, Recovery, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A sneak peak at an upcoming mini fic
Relationships: Maxwell Lord / Female Reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 3





	1. Preview

Maxwell had nowhere else to go, no where he felt safe anyway. Maxwell was embarrassed, a broken man in need of repair and refuge. Despite all the years that have passed, you couldn’t turn him away, even after what he did. 

When you opened the door, you didn’t see Maxwell Lord, the oil man, or the man who took over the world only days ago. No, when you opened the door you saw a familiar face buried beneath layers of pain and lies. 

The life he lived, the colored hair, the skin lightening - none of that was the Max you knew. But even then, when he stood on your doorstep with Alistiar at his side, you saw past the facade to the real Max, the one he buried because of all his pain and trauma and a desire to succeed. 

So you let him in, you give him refuge and you vow that, if you could, you would help him try to find his way and recover. To help him find a way to begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell's thoughts are ( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, i haven’t decided what to do with Alistars biological mom yet, but Max is a divorced single dad for this. He and the reader do have a past but parted ways before he was married. 
> 
> Maxwell's thoughts are ( )

Flashback, many years ago 

(This was it. This was finally it.) 

The adrenaline pumping through Max’s veins made him feel alive. He could barely sit still all day. Even now, he paced around the hallway, unsure of what to focus on. 

His eyes fall to the sign he just placed on the wall; Black Gold. 

Max reaches out and straightens the sign, a nervousness mixes with his excitement. It was official now, everything he hoped and wished for all starts here. 

Dusting off his hands, he glances down the hall; no one here yet. Max distributed signs and placed ads everywhere he could afford in anticipation of today. He hoped it would pay off.

The side table catches his attention. Max shifts the jar and stands in front of the power blue door. 

(People will come. They will come.) 

E3. This little office behind a blue door wasn’t much, but it was the beginning, the beginning from which all his dreams could come true. 

Max is only inside the office for a few minutes when the door opens. With a grin and straight posture, Max stands ready to greet the visitor. His grin morphs into a smile as you close the door behind you. 

In one hand, you have coffee, in the other a basket. 

“I have lunch! Hopefully, you will be soooo busy you barely have time to eat!” 

Max bows his head and watches you walk over to the table where you set everything down. Your smile is infectious and sends a warm feeling all over his body. 

His brown eyes travel the room. He looks almost childlike now, the wonder and excitement in his face, it’s a beauty to see. 

Max had been so stressed out leading up to today, and you did everything you could to be there for him and help him with anything he needed. 

“I’m proud of you Max.“ You say as he stands beside you and takes your hand in his with a squeeze.

“I-,” he pauses, feeling overwhelmed. 

His whole life, Mawell had to do things alone. No one helped him, no one believed in him. But you were always there since you met in the library that day. You were his best friend and the holder of his heart. 

(If you ever wanted it) You could have anyone, anyone you wanted. 

Max sighs and breaks eye contact. You see a bit of sadness in his expression.

“Hey, Max, look at me.” He does. 

You rest your palm against the side of his face and search his eyes with your own. 

“I know how hard it's been for you. I need you to listen to me when I say this and believe it. You are not alone,” You move your hand down to his chest and place it over his heart, “I believe in you.” 

You’ll never know if you don't take the chance. 

Max closes his eyes, mulling over the words. It was something he reminded himself of in moments of doubt. Anything was possible, maybe even you loving him back. 

When his eyes meet your own again, you feel that fluttery feeling in your gut. The same one you’ve been feeling a lot lately. Your newfound feelings were born out of a strong foundation of trust and friendship, but you were too afraid to tell him. 

You start to think of a reason to leave the room, maybe you forgot something or had to use the bathroom. Before you can come up with a lie, Max gently cups the back of your head and pulls you closer until your lips meet. 

His lips are soft. You can feel the slight nervousness in the kiss. But once you kiss him back, Max smiles and holds you tighter. 

….

Present Day 

The full moon always had a hypnotic effect on you, ever since you were a child. The moments you would lose, gazing at her until someone or something pulled you back to the present. 

This time it was the sliding glass doors to the house. You glance back over your shoulder as Maxwell makes his way over to you. 

You didn’t have much for him to wear here, but you were grateful for all those oversized cozy sweaters; they actually looked pretty good on him. 

Max joins you on the couch with an exhale. 

“It was a two-story night?” You ask. 

He nods with a light chuckle. “Oh yes.” 

You drop your head to the side to face him. “Is he sleeping better?”

“A little. He still has the nightmares.” 

You frown, wishing there was more you could do. You couldn't imagine how terrifying it was for Alistar. It would take him some time to heal and release it all. 

Reading your thoughts, Max gazes at you softly. “You are doing plenty. Thank you.” 

You force a smile, knowing Maxwell is right but still feeling inadequate. 

Max grabs your hand, a distant memory flashes in your mind. It was something about his touch and the way he takes your hand into his; it reminded you of that time you were younger when he opened his first Black Gold office. 

Your moon spell may have been broken, but now you find yourself falling into his vulnerable brown eyes. 

“You could have turned me away. You should have. I am undeserving of this, of you, “the way he says your name makes your heart beat faster, “you were always there for me. I let you down. I let you down so bad...but I promise I will make it up to you, just like I will Alistar.” 

You pull his hand up to your lips and place a light kiss on the back. So many words swirl in your mind, but none of them feel right, no combination or tone...nothing feels like the right thing to say. You rest your head on his shoulder and look up at the moon. 

Feeling content and knowing your silence was contemplative, Max puts his arm around you, savoring the closeness and the warmth of your generosity. 

You sit under the moon in silence while your inner worlds brew with the intensity of a storm.


End file.
